


Out Alive

by NirialNox



Series: Eternal Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Derek Comes Back, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirialNox/pseuds/NirialNox
Summary: Stiles and the gang have their final battle with the Dread Doctors.





	Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of my Kesha Songverse! Title and lyrics from Kesha's "Out Alive" off her Warrior album.

_I'm standing on my own two feet,_  

 _Somewhere_ _hangin_ _' in between,_  

 _My life and the death of me._  

 _Fate doesn't leave us time to waste,_  

 _Weaving through the human race,_  

 _Till we run out of air to breathe._  

  

Of course, it was his own magic that would be the death of him. Not a werewolf, not a bullet or an arrow, or even him being hit by a car. But his own magic.  

So, magic. Yea. Apparently, he had some kind of innate magical ability. It must have stemmed from the time that he manipulated the mountain ash to surround the club when they were searching for the Kanima that one time.   

His magic went far past "believing" though. He was able to not only manipulate mountain ash to make circles, but he also could use his magic as kind of a forcefield that was apparently powerful enough to be able to hold off an Alpha werewolf with a mage of his own.  

He was also learning to manipulate the elements, but he was far from a master at that. His forcefield? Easy stuff. Elemental magic? Not so much. Hurt like a bitch when done wrong, too. He had scars to prove that.  

He learned to use his magic both defensively and offensively. Obviously, he could do the forcefield that he could use to surround himself, or multiple people at once. Or to hold someone in, like a mountain ash barrier, but stronger. Offensively he could use it like telekinesis, in a way. He couldn't pick up objects or anything of the sort, but he could focus his energy and "push" people. He could also use his powers like Lydia, in the way that she used her Banshee Scream to enhance her attacks. Except he learned to focus his energy into his fists and feet.  

Oh, yea, he also learned self-defense. From Chris Argent of all people. Who would have thought Argent would actually have the patience to teach the spastic Stiles how to defend himself?  

Except, well, he wasn't so spastic anymore. It was like his magic calmed down his ADHD, making him more focused and less likely to flail his body around.  

  

But yes, his magic, which was a huge blessing, would also be his downfall.  

  

 _But no one's getting out alive!_  

 _All the gold on Earth, it won't buy time!_  

 _So, we might as well give up the fight!_  

 _Live it up tonight!_  

 

 _No one's getting out alive!_  

  

The Dread Doctors were some of the most powerful enemies they had faced so far. Armed with the ability to give ordinary teenagers powers of supernatural creatures, and to be able to phase in and out of sight using electromagnokinesis made them a fearsome foe. They had exhausted themselves battling creature after creature, day after day, night after night. Stiles worst of all, using his magic constantly with almost no time to rest and recuperate after a battle. And with them also having to research each new creature the Doctors threw at them, he was lucky if he slept more than 4 hours a night.  

  

 _Life a beautiful and fragile thing,_  

 _Floating in the galaxy,_  

 _I'm_ _gonna_ _let it set me free._  

 _Now is all we really ever have,_  

 _Open your eyes and don't look back,_  

 _Now give me something to believe._   

  

This was it. Their final battle. Everyone exhausted, beaten and bruised from the Doctors newest creature. Three teenagers imbued with the power of Kanima venom and the lightning powers of a Thunder Kitsune proved to be too much for Scott and his pack to handle. Along with the Doctors being able to blink in and out of sight also wasn't helpful.  

After seeing Scott finally fall after taking too much venom and shocks was enough for Stiles. He was going to end this once and for all.  

Using his powers to disrupt the Doctors ability phase, he pushed them, along with the creatures back a safe distance from his pack and casted a barrier, effectively closing him in with the six enemies.  He stared them down, clenching his fists as his magic thrummed through his body. He knew what he had to do.  

Turning his head, he looked back at his pack, smiling at them. This would be the last time he would see their faces. The last time he would hear their voices, treat their wounds, be their shoulder to cry on when they needed him. This was the end.  

He shook his head seeing Erica and Boyd turn their heads to him, the venom already beginning to wear off of the them. They were hit first in the surprise attack before the creatures quickly took care of the rest. Their eyes widened as they saw the look in Stiles's eyes, knowing exactly what he was about to do. Another shake of his head stopped them from moving and trying to stop him, even though they all knew it wouldn't do anything.  

  

"Stiles, please, don't do this! You can't!" Tears flowed down Erica's face as she pleaded with her pack mate, her claws digging into the ground beneath her as she willed her body to move. "Who's going to take care of us if you're not here? You really think McCall is going to be a good mom to us? He can barely take care of himself!"  

A chuckle escaped from the teenagers' lips as he listened, his head whipping back to look at his enemies as he heard a snarl, one of the creatures lunging for him. A growl of his own ripped through his chest as he swung out, focusing his magic into his fist and clocking the creature in the jaw and pushing him back against the other two monstrosities, smirking when the three of them went tumbling into the barrier.  

  

"You're going to have to learn to take care of each other, Catwoman. You knew I wouldn't always be around forever." His words were low, but he knew they could all hear him. "But I need to do this. I need to end this now. They're too strong for your teeth and claws, and my magic is the only thing that can keep the Doctors grounded for us to see and attack. Sorry, Lyds, but as awesome as your Banshee powers are, mind don't need me to constantly scream for them to work." He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the whimper from the Banshee, a single tear slipping down his cheek.  

  

Casting another barrier between him and his enemies he turned to look at his pack once more and addressed each of them.  

  

"Erica, my Catwoman, the sister I always wanted. I love you. I'm sorry that I can't be the one to walk you down the aisle when you and Boyd get married next year. I'm sorry that I can't be there to binge watch all your favorite Netflix shows when you're sad. I'm sorry." The sob she let loose broke his heart into pieces but he continued on.  

  

"Boyd. Take care of Erica for me. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met and she's going to need you now more than ever." When the werewolf nodded he smiled before turning to the next werewolf.  

  

"Isaac. I'm sorry that this is what you come home to, but I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry that I'm not going to be able to hug you anymore, or be able to make fun of you for wearing scarves all the time, even in the damn summer time." He chuckled, shaking his head some. "I need you to watch over Scott for me, okay? I know he has Kira with him and Allison is always watching over him, but I need you to be able to tell him when he's being an idiot. And don't back down! I know you feel bad being harsh with anyone, but you need to be with him. Okay?" He watched as the golden curls moved as he nodded his head before facing Lydia.  

  

"Oh Lydia. Love of my life, my one true soul mate." He heard her snort some, a small smile playing at his lips. Even though he didn't love her in that way anymore, she was still the love of his life. But everyone knew that Derek was his real love and soul mate. Or, was. Until he up and abandoned him with Braeden. The thought of Derek made his blood boil and he shook his head to clear his head.  

"You're going to have to be the mom now. They're going to need your tough love to be able to survive without me. They're all still puppies even if they don't want to admit it. Be good, and kick ass at MIT. I know you're going to do great. I love you."  

Choking back his own sobs he turned and addressed the newer members of the pack. "Kira. Liam. Hayden. Corey. My babies. I'm so proud of you all. You're controlling your powers wonderfully without much help anymore and with some more training, I know you'll all be great. Kira, help Isaac with Scott. You know how he is. Liam and Hayden, I'm so happy you found each other. Be good to one another and you'll both be fine. Corey, take care of Mason. Love him. Don't hurt him, because you know I will come back and haunt your ass if you do." He chuckled before sighing and nodding at them.  

  

"Scott. My brother. My best friend. I'm going to miss you so much. As your Emissary I need you to do something for me. Two things, actually. I need you to take care of the pups for me. You're their Alpha. They're going to go to you for comfort now that I won't be around and I know it's going to be hard for you, without me to help with them. But I know you can do it. And I need you to find Derek. I know, I always told you I never wanted to see him again, or hear his name being said, but I need you to find him. Tell him I'm sorry. Be good, Scott. Take care of my dad for me, alright? I love you."  

  

Turning back to the Doctors and the chimera's he dropped his second barrier.  

  

"I love you all. I will always be with you. Never forget that."  

  

 _'Cause_ _no one's getting out alive!_  

 _All the gold on Earth, it won't buy time!_  

 _So, we might as well give up the fight!_  

 _Live it up tonight!_  

 

 _No one's getting out alive!_  

  

The chimeras were quick to attack him. He dodged their swipes and kicked out at the leader of the three, catching it in the stomach and sending it tumbling into the barrier once more. Turning to face the next one he focused both his push magic and his fire magic into his hands and pushed against the creatures' chest, sending him into the barrier also, where he quickly caught on fire. The third then attacked him seeing his teammate fall, the snarl that ripped through its mouth causing a shiver to run down Stiles' spine. A quick punch to its throat and a few muttered words had the teen's air magic pulling the breath right out of the creature's lungs until it fell at his feet.  

  

The leader then attacked once more, its swing becoming erratic at the fall of his teammates. Stiles dodged them easily, getting in his own slightly powered kicks and punches in, but no without taking a few blows of his own.  

Wiping the blood from his mouth he focused his fire magic once more, putting both his hands on the creatures face and setting him ablaze. With the chimeras dead he turned to the Doctors, chest heaving with each inhale of air.  

  

The leader of the Doctors, the Surgeon stepped forward, tilting his head some. "Do you really think you can defeat us, human? We've been around longer than most creatures and many have tried and failed to beat us."  

  

"That's probably because they never knew how to keep you grounded long enough to be able to fight you on even terms. But I do. You can't escape my barrier. Try it."  

  

The Surgeon turned to look at his companions before attempting to phase, his head tilting some when he was unable to. "Interesting. You would have made a fine Chimera, human. Too bad we're going to have to kill you though." With that the three Doctors made their way towards Stiles, ready to attack.  

  

He focused all of his magic inside him into the pit of his stomach, gearing up for one final attack. As the Doctors reached him he flung his arms out to the side, his magic exploding out around him, bouncing off his barriers and essentially trapping the Doctors in its main explosion and all the rebounding magic, ripping them to shreds. 

  

 _So, no one's getting out alive!_  

 _All the gold on Earth, it won't buy time!_  

  

He could feel his magic and life force slowly drain from his as he fell his knees. He could hear the screams of his pack as his vision started to fade, a smile on his face. He saved his pack. He saved Beacon Hills from their greatest threat. He could die happy, knowing that his friends would be okay without him. He knew they would take care of each other. and they would be able to train Lydia to take over his Emissary role. They would be fine. He had faith in them.  

  

As he fell backwards he saw a blur of jet black hair and stubble and the most intense green eyes. Eyes he had missed so much over the past few months. Eyes he wished he could stare into forever. But he would never get the chance now.  

  

 _"Stiles!"_  

  

  

_So, we might as well give up the fight!_

_Live it up tonight!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

  

"Derek. . ." 

  

As he whispered the name of his lost love his eyes completely closed, his chest heaving in one final, shuddering breath before his heart stopped, his lifeforce completely gone. 

 

 _No one's getting out alive!_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This story was so much fun to write. Sorry that the fight scene, and Stiles' speeches weren't good, I'm not so good at those. Especially the speeches, hence why I had little dialogue in the other parts. And sorry that my description of his magic was terrible. ^^;  
> Also I'm debating on writing a follow up fic to it. Like life after Stiles' death. Let me know if I should!  
> <3


End file.
